The specific aim of this grant is to provide core support for the Caribbean Primate Research Center (CPRC), a leading international research resource for primatology operated under the auspices of the University of Puerto Rico. The CPRC is fully-accredited by the American Association for Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care (AAALAC) and consists of three facilities: (1) a unique free-ranging island colony of rhesus monkeys (Macaca mulatta) on Cayo Santiago used primarily for behavioral, demographic, genetics and biomedical research, (2) the Sabana Seca Field Station (SSFS), an NIH-owned facility, houses rhesus monkeys from Cayo Santiago in various outdoor configurations for more invasive and manipulative types of behavioral, genetics and biomedical studies than are feasible on free-ranging animals, and (3) the CPRC Museum, located on the Medical Sciences Campus, houses the CPRC Skeletal Collection, one of the world's largest and most important collections of complete nonhuman primate skeletons for anatomical, biomedical and anthropological research. Continued support from the National Institutes of Health will increase the overall value of the CPRC; strengthen its intramural and collaborative research programs in primate and comparative behavior, life history, demography, genetics, biomedicine, pathology, functional morphology, and osteology; and enable the CPRC to remain a significant international resource for primatological research, training and education.